


Taking the Next Step

by WolfGangSBD



Series: lisa is a power bottom [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Some Romance, ayahina if you really really squint, gee arisa how come your mom lets you have 4 girlfriends, is probably ooc to an extent, minor misakoko, minor mocaran, minor poly popipa, misarisa bromance bc they deal with crackheads all day and need to destress, mocalisa bromance, sayo tops but at the same time doesnt, sorry im bad with writing lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Lisa asks Moca for advice on taking the next step with Sayo over work. Moca delivers.On the other hand, Sayo asks the Student Council for help as well, and they give her a couple of ideas.The next time Sayo and Lisa meet, they try to incorporate said "advice". But the real question is if they get the desired effect in the end.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo this is really just my attempt at humor and some headcanons i have for bandori. i apologize for any grammar mistakes or awkward wordings, but i hope yall enjoy!!

"Welcome!"

"Summer sale~."

The customer who walks into the convenience store may be the first in Lisa’s entire time working there to notice the strange greeting, but one glance at Moca‘s enigmatic grin dissuades her from asking about it. Instead she decides go about her business, picking up the items she needed.

"Moca, how come you greet the customers like that?" Lisa asks curiously and Moca shrugs.

"Why not?" Moca responds mysteriously, that same grin ever so present on her face. 

Lisa just laughs at her antics and says, "Well, you wouldn’t be my adorable little Moca-chan if you stopped doing it."

"That’s right~."

When the customer is ready, Lisa rings up the items while Moca puts them into a bag.

"Would you like your milk warmed up~?" Moca asks and Lisa giggles.

"People don't usually want a carton of milk warmed up." Lisa comments with amusement and Moca waves her off.

"I'm just joking~. Here's your items and receipt." Moca lazily drawls and the customer says her thanks before leaving.

"Thank you for coming!"

"Sunshine~."

The customer seems to be used to Moca's eccentricness by now and bows slightly at them before leaving. Lisa playfully rolls her eyes at Moca’s snickers and checks her watch, finding that their shift would be over in about 30 minutes. Now was probably a good time to talk about her problem considering how the store doesn’t get much customers at this time, so she turns to Moca, who raises an eyebrow.

"So Moca, I wanted to talk to you about something." Lisa brings up in the most casual tone she could.

"Oho~ You want to talk to the great Moca-chan? I wonder what for~?" Moca teases and Lisa slaps her lightly in retaliation.

"You and your ego, I swear."

"But Moca-chan is amazing Lisa-san~. Anyways, what’s up?"

"Well, it's about Sayo." Lisa admits and Moca tilts her head curiously.

"Is everything okay~?" Moca asks and although she doesn’t explicitly show it, Lisa can tell that she’s worried. So Lisa nods fervently, trying to calm herself down before asking for Moca’s input about a certain...issue.

"Yes, yes! Everything's fine—you can even say it’s great. It's just," Lisa elaborates with a sheepish smile before lowering her tone, "I was just wondering how I could get…_ closer _ to her, y'know."

"Hm~ I think you have to be a bit more specific with that Lisa-san~." Moca responds innocently, but the devilish grin on her face makes Lisa groan.

"C'mon Moca. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Lisa replies with a pointed look and Moca giggles. "I mean, you've been with Ran for like 10 years and have been dating for god knows how long. I know the two of you have at least done _ something _ together."

"You're not wrong about that~." Moca confesses with a grin. "Moca-chan's a power bottom at heart, but Moca-chan had to take one for the team and step up so Ran could get comfortable~. Moca-chan was a bit nervous at first, but it wasn't as bad as Moca-chan thought it would be~."

Lisa blushes madly at the implication and twiddles with her hands. Moca thinks she should be able to win an award for not laughing at her reaction and instead nudges the bassist with her shoulder.

"C'mon Lisa-san, we're both power bottoms. We gotta stick together~." Moca comments knowingly and snickers when Lisa looks at her with surprise, the pink dust on her cheeks looking more like the red streak on Ran's hair. 

"W-What? I mean, w-why would you think that?" Lisa stammers, curious but mostly embarrassed. Moca raises an eyebrow.

"Lisa-san. I've seen your promotion photos. You look _ good _ . Like, in a flirt-back-with-me-and-see-what-happens type of good." Moca explains and when Lisa still looks confused, she continues, "Hm, it’s like you hella give off bottom vibes, but between you and Sayo-san, Moca-chan knows you’re the one with more control. Hina-senpai _ did _ tell Moca-chan about the bathroom incident after all~. There’s no way Sayo-san would have initiated that."

Lisa flushes at her explanation and averts her eyes, mumbling her thanks because she doesn’t know how else to react. Moca swears she’s never seen her so red before and at Lisa’s obvious embarrassment, she decides to stop the teasing for a bit so they can get to the topic before their shift ends. 

"So I'm guessing you need some advice?"

Lisa nods, unable to say anything because of how awkward she felt about the topic. Moca hums thoughtfully and puts her hand on her chin.

"I mean, I'm sure you can just give her a beef jerky in your room~. With the way Sayo-san looks at you sometimes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind~." Moca decides to say and Lisa gives her a baffled look.

"A what now?"

"A beef jerky, Lisa-san. It's not that hard to get~."

"A beef—"

If Lisa thought she was ridiculously red before, then she wouldn't have wanted to see herself now. This time Moca can’t restrain herself and laughs at her reaction; if she had eggs, she could probably cook one on her face. 

"I mean, just deepthroat her like how a mama bird feeds her babies~." Moca drawls with poorly contained amusement and Lisa playfully shoves Moca.

"How does that even work?! I mean, I wasn’t talking about _ that _! Cause, well, I think I can handle it when it comes to that point." Lisa responds with bewilderment at first and then with (some) confidence. "What I meant was, how do I go about it? Like, how do I set the mood?"

"I know, I know~. It's just so fun to tease you Lisa-san~." Moca replies with a shit eating grin and Lisa groans, laying her head on the counter. Moca inwardly cringes—it probably wasn’t sanitary considering how they were the late afternoon shift.

"It's just, Sayo and I have kissed and shared the same bed already." Lisa starts with a muffled voice and rolls her eyes when Moca forms her hands into a shape of a gun, pretending to shoot her with them as she winks. "Not like that, obviously. I wouldn't be talking to you about this then."

"So what's the problem? Are you nervous~?" Moca drawls curiously and Lisa straightens, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I guess it's that. I mean, we've had times where things potentially...could have gotten further, but we would either get interrupted or stop because...well I don't know myself." Lisa admits, looking down as she plays with her hands. She sighs and straightens up. "Maybe the both of us weren't ready for it at that time, but I feel ready now. But I also don't want to pressure Sayo into anything."

"Well the solution is really easy, Lisa-san~." Moca says and Lisa looks at her curiously. She gives Lisa a reassuring smile and continues, "You can always invite her over and talk about it. Ah, but when your parents are gone just in case something does happen~."

"But, well, how do I even talk about a topic like _ that _?" Lisa asks with a blush and Moca shrugs.

"There's lots of ways to go about it. You can always say you need to talk about something, but that sounds too ominous and Sayo-san would probably freak out." Moca answers, humming thoughtfully as she scratches her chin. "Moca-chan's recommendation would be getting a comfortable mood going on~. Then, you can ask her about it when the moment feels right, or you can try to sneak in a couple of steamy kisses and see how she feels about it then." 

Lisa ignores Mcoa’s wink and instead stares at her with slight shock, surprised that she actually gave her decent advice. Moca seems to have understood her look and smirks.

"What? Surprised the almighty Moca-chan can actually dish out good advice~?" Moca says and Lisa feels the warmth rush up to her cheeks again. "Moca-chan knows how good she is, but Moca-chan thought that you would be fine with a problem like this, knowing your love of romance and all~."

"Mou, Moca-chan~." Lisa whines as she slaps her again playfully and Moca winces in fake pain.

"Lisa-san, Moca-chan knows you like it rough but you should be doing that with Sayo-san~." Moca teases and Lisa's hand stops midair, "Only Ran can be this rough with me~."

"Too much information, Moca!" Lisa cries as she starts to hit her with more intensity, making their manager open the door and pop his head out at the commotion.

"Is everything okay?" He asks and Lisa immediately stops.

"Y-Yes! I’m sorry, Moca was just teasing me again." Lisa answers and Moca snickers.

"Sorry, boss. Can't help it, Lisa-san's just adorable when she wears red." Moca comments and the manager nods sagely. Lisa just looks at him, baffled that he agreed.

"That's fine, as long as there are no customers around. We should at least try to maintain professionalism in the workplace when customers are present." The manager replies and Lisa pouts when he closes the door. At least they didn’t get in trouble.

"He likes you too much." Lisa states in a deadpan tone and Moca laughs.

"He likes the both of us too much. We make a good team." Moca corrects with a knowing look. "After all, Moca-chan makes the suggestions, and Lisa-san makes the changes. And you go above and beyond already~. Everyone likes the cute signs you put around after all~."

"You're right about that." Lisa agrees with a warm smile and bumps her hip with Moca's. "Looks like you finally admitted you take your work seriously."

"As long as Ran isn't here~." Moca adds with a smirk and straightens up when the door opens, a sound playing to indicate they had a customer.

"Welcome!"

"Summer sale~."

Speak of the devil. The two blink in surprise when it's Ran who comes in. She gives the two a nod in greeting before looking around, picking up a bag of chips and a drink. She goes up to the counter, ignoring Moca's cheshire grin and instead focusing on Lisa's embarrassed face.

"Hey Moca." Ran greets offhandedly before turning to Lisa with some concern, "Are you okay, Lisa-san?" 

"Aha~ it’s nothing. I'm fine. Just peachy." Lisa replies in a pitch higher than usual and Moca snickers. She knows that Lisa is probably thinking about their earlier conversation and probably can't get rid of the image she has of Ran.

"Okay…" Ran says with confusion and Lisa immediately starts to ring up her items.

"Are you here to visit the great Moca-chan~?" Moca asks knowingly and Ran rolls her eyes. Despite this, the two cashiers can see right through her.

"No. I was just here to get some snacks, as you can see." Ran points out with the straightest face she can muster, gesturing towards the items Moca was bagging.

"Okay, if that's what you say~." Moca simply replies as she hands Ran a piece of paper along with her receipt.

"What's this?" Ran asks in bewilderment and Moca gives her a wink.

"My number, of course~."

Ran just stares at her with a face so expressionless Lisa thought she was looking at a statue.

"Moca. We're already dating."

Lisa giggles at their interaction. Despite Moca’s eccentric nature, she loves working with her, knowing that it would never be a dull day should they have a shift together. She also thought the two were absolutely adorable. But then Moca's unwarranted comments about her sex life seeps into her thoughts and Lisa accidentally bites her tongue.

"Are you sure you're fine, Lisa-san?" Ran asks once again and Lisa nods frantically. At that, she gives Moca a suspicious look. "Did you do something?"

"Ran, you wound me my dear." Moca replies, faking an aghast look. "Of course not~."

"Sure…" Ran relents, still looking doubtful. But then she looks around the store and Lisa notes the small blush creeping up from her neck. Ran turns to Moca, asking softly, "Are we still on for tonight?"

Moca snickers at that and leans in towards her. "Of course we are~. Are you not feeling up to it~?"

Ran's face becomes red at that and she stutters, "N-No. I was just making sure." When she sees Lisa avert her eyes and adopt an uncomfortable look, she immediately tells her, "There’s this movie I’ve been wanting to watch. That’s all."

"Oho~." Moca starts but couldn't finish because Ran shoves her hand to her mouth.

"Shut up. I'm leaving now." Ran interrupts with a small blush and Moca snickers from behind her hand. She turns towards Lisa and says, "Thank you. I'll see you sometime, I guess."

"Y-Yeah. See you sometime." Lisa replies and Ran takes her leave.

"Thank you for coming!"

"Sunshine~."

When the door closes, Lisa lets out a breath she didn't know she was keeping in. Moca notes her obvious discomfort and decides to tease a bit more before their shift ends.

"Ran doesn't seem like she can top, but she actually can~."

"M-Moca! I don't need to know any of this!"

"Hehe~. It's fun when you get all embarrassed like this though~."

"God and you call yourself a power bottom? You sure seem like a top with the way you're acting right now."

"Ah but that's why Moca-chan is a power bottom~. Moca-chan likes to tease until Moca-chan gets punished~."

"So you're an M? Wait, nevermind. I don't want to know."

"You really don't, Lisa-san~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i added too many squiggly lines for moca's dialogue, but she really does like to drawl a lot. misawa sachika's portrayal of her really do be like that lol  
next part will be about sayo's struggles and i feel that's where the ooc starts to show bc of how i'll be portraying other characters. as you can see, the rating is m atm since they're talking about the diddly doo but the last chapter may or may not be explicit depending on my mood or if yall want it to be or smthn  
thanks so much for reading, kudos and criticisms are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always, sorry for any awkward wording and grammar mistakes  
hope yall enjoy!!

On the outside, Sayo looks as cold and unapproachable as ever. In reality, she’s close to having a mental breakdown.

She asked Rinko in the morning if she could discuss a certain matter with her after school since they would be doing student council work. She gathered up a considerable amount of courage for that request since the topic at hand was very...sensitive. What she didn’t account for was the addition of Misaki. Apparently they had a lot of work to do and Misaki was free to help out, so now Sayo wonders if she should let the DJ in on the conversation or not.

On the way to the student council room, Sayo gets pulled out of her inner turmoil when Kasumi comes bounding through. Once again she scolds her for running in the hallways, making sure to give her a stern look. Despite this, she finds that she can’t really stay angry when the brunette beams at her and apologizes with so much sincerity Sayo feels a bit guilty for being harsh. She may have weird cat-ear hair, but her puppy dog eyes have gotten a lot stronger. Sayo suspects it’s the result of dating the rest of Poppin’ Party. 

After easing her scoldings, Kasumi leaves and Sayo resumes her initial route, thinking about Misaki and wondering if it would be possible to politely ask her to leave the room for maybe 30 minutes. But then Sayo purges the thought, thinking instead that the manager of Hello Happy World might actually have some useful input. She ultimately decides on letting her stay, considering how they both were essentially on the same wavelength—they were logical, diligent, and had to deal with Kokoro and Hagumi running (or in Kokoro’s case, cartwheeling) around everywhere. She sympathizes with the DJ for having to reign in their antics during practice.

Once she reaches the door to the student council room, she takes in a deep breath to shake off her nerves and enters. The first thing she hears is Arisa’s flat tone.

"You need to sort these papers into categories. I trust that you're smart enough to know which ones to approve with the stamp." Arisa states as she pushes one of the stamps towards her and Misaki rolls her eyes.

"I’ve done this before and even then it’s self explanatory, Captain Obvious." Misaki bites back with a playful tone.

"Well you’re welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm."

"Indeed, Comrade Comeback."

"Thank you, Senior Smartass."

"Anytime, Dictator Dickhead."

Rinko looks at the two nervously as they exchange verbal blows back and forth, making Sayo quietly sigh. At the sight of the guitarist, Rinko gives her a relieved look.

"T-The two of you…we should get to work." Rinko stutters and Sayo hums in approval, making the rest of the occupants in the room turn towards her.

"Holy hell when did you get here Hikawa-senpai?" Arisa asks as Sayo takes a set across from her. Misaki immediately straightens her posture at the look on Sayo's face, but Arisa is more relaxed as she is used to her, according to Hina’s words, beautiful resting bitch face.

"Long enough to hear…" Sayo gestures towards Arisa and Misaki, "whatever this is. Shall we get to work?"

"B-But...didn’t you need to...talk about something, Hikawa-san?" Rinko brings up and Sayo freezes. The other two look at her curiously and Sayo clears her throat.

"I suppose I did have an inquiry." Sayo answers as she averts her eyes and Misaki shifts her hand up.

"Um, should I leave? If it’s something personal, I don’t mind if you tell me to sit out." Misaki questions and Sayo shakes her head.

"That is not necessary. Your input on my...problem may be insightful." Sayo replies before hesitantly elaborating, "Taking into consideration your relationship with Tsurumaki-san."

Arisa’s eyes turn wide before she sends Sayo a teasing smile. "Oh? Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?"

Sayo’s eye twitches when Rinko and Misaki immediately understand what’s happening. At Arisa’s playful grin, she nods silently.

"I-Is everything...fine with Imai-san?" Rinko inquires with concern and Sayo nods ardently.

"Yes, everything is splendid, to say the least." Sayo responds, aware of the blush arising on her face. She does her best to ignore Arisa’s snickers and Misaki’s growing discomfort. "I have a rather...personal question to ask of you all."

"Oh, do tell." Arisa gleams and Sayo inwardly groans. Once again she is reminded of the past, of how shy Arisa used to be. While she was glad that Arisa became comfortable enough to be more open, she wishes her girlfriends had less of an influence on her. Her heart can only take so much teasing.

Still, Sayo breathes in shakily and tries to calm herself down with what she's about to discuss. She’s grateful the others aren’t audibly pressuring her to spill and after a brief moment, she clears her throat.

"I wish to be more intimate with Imai-san, but I am unsure of how to approach this predicament."

That simple statement makes everyone blush except Arisa. No, Arisa just grins smugly. She knew something was up when Lisa and Sayo were acting strange after band practice last week. She thanks the stars for being in the right place at the right time, but instantly blinks at the thought.

Oh gods. She's thanking the stars now. She loves Kasumi to death, but she's a terrible influence.

When Sayo shifts uncomfortably, Arisa gets pulled back into the conversation. She leans forward and sends her a grin she usually reserves for Saya whenever she saves a chocolate coronet for Rimi but doesn’t admit it.

"Knew it."

"I, um, I’m not sure we’re the best people to go about this." Misaki points out and Arisa snorts.

"Yeah, your girlfriend can’t even tell that you’re Michelle."

"H-Hey...Hikawa-san was brave enough...to come to us with this." Rinko interrupts shyly before Misaki could bite back and the two nod.

"Right. Sorry about that senpai." Arisa apologizes and Sayo waves her off. 

"It’s fine."

"If anything, I'm surprised you need help in the first place. A lot of the underclassmen admire you despite how strict you are." Misaki comments and Arisa nods in agreement.

"Probably because they're into that." Arisa chimes in, making Sayo blush. "But also because you're cool as hell. I mean, when Roselia performs the crowd always goes wild, but a couple of my classmates went to your last performance and think you're the hottest shit now."

"Not to mention Rinko-senpai. Someone told me they went there as well and thought you looked like an angel when they saw the way you smiled." Misaki remarks and Rinko twiddles with her hands nervously. That must be the reason why more students started to greet her on campus. 

Sayo smiles slightly at that, sending Rinko a proud look. "It's just as I said before, Shirokane-san. You are an amazing keyboardist, you should be more confident."

"But I always thought you were the confident one in Roselia." Arisa brings up and when Sayo sends her a curious gaze, she continues, "C'mon. You're dating Lisa-san. I thought interband relationships would've scared you away. And on top of that, Lisa-san is _ hot_. The two of you are, like, a power couple."

Sayo blushes at Arisa's compliment and stays silent, unsure of what to say. But then Misaki raises her hand to ask something and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly when the attention shifts to her.

"So, um, back to the issue at hand. Are you not sure of how to go about, uh, actually doing it or, like, just with asking Lisa-san about it." Misaki asks, painfully embarrassed, and Sayo is thankful for her question. She wasn’t sure Rinko would ever ask, much less Arisa once she gets past the teasing.

"I apologize, but I require assistance with...both." Sayo answers as she tries her best not to stutter and Rinko becomes a very interesting shade of red.

"Not to burst your bubble, but that's what the internet is for." Arisa points out and it's Sayo's turn to look like a tomato.

"W-Well, I did try but…" Sayo stammers and clears her throat again out of nervousness, "all the results led to some rather scandalous sites."

"Just call them porn sites, geez." Arisa mutters under her breath and Rinko chokes on her saliva. 

Oh, how she wished to be with Ako at the moment. Not that she didn’t want to help Sayo out. She just doesn’t know if she could give any helpful advice with a topic like _ this_.

"I understand if this is too much for everyone to talk about. We can forget about this part of my...conflict and focus on the latter half." Sayo deflects and Misaki nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure none of us have gotten to that point yet." Misaki replies but stops to look at Arisa, "Not sure about her. She has 4 girlfriends after all."

"W-We haven't gotten there either! And we’ve all decided that what happens, happens." Arisa retorts with a blush, immediately going into tsun-mode, and Sayo wonders if she should’ve just asked Hina and beared with her devilish teasing instead. "I-It's hard enough having one girlfriend, but taking care of 4 is a lot of work already! N-Not that I don't mind."

Rinko slowly shrinks into her seat as Sayo hides behind her hands.

"I suppose I can try to do further research on the subject." Sayo states, her voice muffled as she sighs. "But I am still unsure of how to bring up this issue with Imai-san." 

Misaki nods in understanding. "That is kinda embarrassing to talk about. You can’t just bring the topic out of nowhere." Misaki says and Arisa nods.

"Well, Lisa-san is a romantic. If I have to hear her and Saya gush about another romance movie I’m gonna lose it." Arisa adds, although her expression doesn’t exactly match her words, "So I’m sure if you set up a nice mood she’ll definitely catch what’s going on. Actions speak louder than words after all."

"But what if...Imai-san isn’t ready?" Rinko asks the golden question and Misaki hums thoughtfully.

"You can try to bring it up when the moment feels right." Misaki answers and at Sayo’s puzzled look, she elaborates, "It’s like what Ichigaya-san said earlier, Say the two of you are over at your place. You can watch a movie and try to get a comfortable atmosphere going. Then you can say that you want to talk about something and bring it up."

"Or you can just make out and test some boundaries." Arisa supplies with a grin and both Sayo and Rinko choke on their spit. At the deafening sound of silence, Arisa raises an eyebrow. "What? Don’t boo me I’m right."

"Well, I mean, that’s only if they have gotten that far." Misaki points out and the three slowly turn to look at Sayo, who just shyly hides behind her hands again and wordlessly nods.

"Oh damn. Nice, Hikawa-senpai." Arisa comments and Sayo shrinks. She feels like she could die of embarrassment. She’s just not used to talking about affection with others.

When Sayo feels a bit more comfortable (or well, realizes that she shouldn’t be looking this vulnerable in front of her underclassmen, god she’s supposed to be a role model), she straightens up and coughs. "I must confess there have been instances where the situation could have gotten out of hand, but we were either interrupted or broke apart and changed the subject."

"Wow. That’s just...wow." Misaki mumbles to herself with wide eyes and Sayo can’t help but think that Misaki’s image of her is forever changed. Who knew teenage hormones could change even the ridiculously stiff Sayo Hikawa?

"You know, even though this is awkward as hell, I’m happy for you senpai. Like, it’s nice to know how considerate you are when it comes to Lisa-san’s feelings and I’m sure the two of you will have a stronger bond and all after everything blows over." Arisa remarks and Sayo mumbles her thanks. 

Meanwhile, Rinko adopts a thoughtful expression, wondering if she should bring up what was on her mind. She’s not sure if she should say it considering the other two occupants of the room and Sayo’s tendency to get embarrassed, but she’s just too curious. She _ has _ to ask. For science, Ako would incorrectly proclaim.

Maybe Ako is rubbing off of her too much.

"Is this why Yukina-san...banned bathroom breaks...should it only be the two of you?" Rinko inquires and Sayo blushes madly, even more so when Arisa and Misaki shoot her incredulous looks. Her silence answers her question.

"Hikawa-senpai? Tongue twisting in the bathroom? During practice?" Arisa wonders, mostly to herself. She then directs her gaze at Sayo and continues nonchalantly, "I honestly don’t think you have much to worry about if the two of you have gone that far. Lisa-san can only take so much."

"Why would you think that?" Sayo instantly asks, completely ignoring the first half, and Arisa shrugs.

"Now that I know the two of you play tonsil hockey, I’m actually surprised you haven’t gotten there yet. Something’s bound to happen soon, especially since Lisa-san loves romance. Not to mention, we're in high school dealing with teenage hormones and all. Like I said before, if you plan something romantic, she’ll probably figure out what’s going on."

Sayo may have been trying to play it cool earlier, but with each word Arisa says her face slowly becomes more pink, eventually morphing into a very nice shade of crimson. Rinko just stays quiet because as much as she loves Roselia, hearing about such intimacy between her friends is something that’s better left unsaid. For her, at least. She knows people like Aya and Himari would love to know all the details. On the other hand, Misaki rolls her eyes at Arisa’s straightforward explanation and retorts, mostly for the sake of taking the spotlight off of Sayo to let her breathe for a bit.

"Of course Ichigaya-san should know, she has all of Poppin’ Party to practice with."

Sayo and Rinko flush even more when Arisa looks rightfully embarrassed. 

"Oh and what about you? There’s a bet going on whether you’re the top or if Tsurumaki-san is."

"W-Why the hell would there be a bet about that?!" Misaki exclaims but pauses. "Actually, with this school, I’m not surprised."

"Damn right about that," Sayo mumbles to herself, but Rinko hears it and looks at Sayo with wide eyes. She's never heard Sayo say something close to profanity before.

"B-But if anything, Kokoro is pure and innocent and there’s no way I’ll ever be doing something like that until she feels ready to, even less if she doesn't even know that couples do...those kinds of things."

"That’s very admirable of you, Okusawa-san." Sayo can’t help but interject and Misaki reddens, looking down at her hands.

"Consent is important and should be common decency."

"And yet some people don’t know how to do that. A certain leader of another particular band needs to stop hugging me randomly, in this case."

"S-So, um, do you think you have...an idea Hikawa-san?" Rinko interrupts before Arisa goes back into tsun-mode and derails the conversation.

"I do. I suppose I can invite her over, unless she does so first, and try to set a pleasant mood before asking. Should the timing feel odd, I will try at another instance." Sayo answers and the three nod in agreement. Sayo then stands up and bows, making the three look at her with surprise. "Thank you for helping me solve this particular conflict. It means a lot to me."

"Don’t sweat it senpai. We’re here for you." Arisa replies, waving her hands frantically because Sayo can honestly be polite to a fault. She really didn’t need to bow, especially at a 90 degree angle.

"You’re a good friend, Hikawa-san. If you need to talk...I may not be able...to say much but…I can always lend an ear." Rinko says as she sends Sayo a small smile, and Sayo can’t help but send her a smile of her own. Rinko is just too adorable, like a shy puppy that became more affectionate the more it knew a person. Sayo always loved those Youtube videos of nervous dogs eventually becoming comfortable enough with their owners. Their wagging tails and blinding smiles always made her day.

"We may not be close, Sayo-senpai, but I respect you for opening up with a topic like this." Misaki adds and Arisa raises an eyebrow. Sayo almost groans when she sees the teasing smile appear once again.

"So you didn’t respect Hikawa-senpai before this?"

"You know what I mean, tree lover."

"Oh so we’re going there, furry?"

"You know I wear the suit because it’s my job! Why don’t you just bonsayonara out of this room."

"Okay, you have to admit that was a really bad pun."

"Well—"

Sayo and Rinko share a tired, yet amused look. Misaki was always a reliable underclassman, but she and Arisa got along too well. It was probably because they both had to deal with the crazy antics of Kasumi and Kokoro almost all the time. Sayo came to believe their playful banter was a means to relieve some stress. 

Sayo lets the two continue for a bit before clearing her throat. The two stop at the noise and smile sheepishly at the pointed look she gives them. Sayo then gestures towards the piles of papers on the table.

"Shall we get back to work?" 

The two nod and Rinko smiles. If someone told her a year ago that Sayo Hikawa would come to not only her, but Arisa and Misaki for relationship advice, she’d think they were crazy.

She gazes fondly at her friend, proud of how much she has grown. Her train of thought is momentarily broken when her phone rings. She looks at it briefly to see that Ako is reminding her about queuing up that night for NFO and smiles warmly. But at Ako’s next text about Lisa acting strange as of late, she remembers the discussion beforehand and goes red. When Sayo shoots her a concerned look, she shakes her head and gives Sayo what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

If Rinko thought her day was going to be stressful because of Sayo’s request to talk about something, then she was terribly wrong. Despite finding out that Sayo’s problem wasn’t gravely serious, she now has to do student council work while not thinking about what is going to transpire between two of her beloved friends. Rinko loves that she’s able to multitask—it’s one of the main reasons why she’s good at NFO. But now she regrets having such an ability.

As much as she loves to spend time with Roselia, she dreads their next practice session should anything happen between the string members of Roselia. She can only hope Ako doesn’t notice anything different lest she ask something Rinko would be too embarrassed to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if arisa is ooc. i think im mixing her up with kaoruko lol but i feel like once she gets more comfortable she'll be able to tease her friends like popipa does to her  
next chapter will prob be out next weekend so look forward to it. its kinda long, like reaching 8k long. not bc of the diddly doo, but bc i kinda wanted to build up to the moment so hina appears  
as always, kudos and criticisms are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is close to like 8k words so im sorry for any awkward wordings or grammar mistakes  
i hope yall enjoy poorly written sin

"Lisachi~!"

Lisa blinks when Hina calls her out. She turns around from Yukina and sees Hina beam at her, smiling back when she comes barreling over.

"Hina! What's up?" Lisa greets with an amiable smile and Hina plops down on the seat in front of her.

"Nothin' much. I wanted to ask if you two wanted to eat lunch together!" Hina responds as she raises an arm to show her bento, "But also, you haven't been lookin' boppin' as of late so I was kinda worried." 

Yukina nods at that. "Hina is correct. I've been meaning to ask, but I wasn't sure if you were comfortable enough to talk about it since you haven't said anything." Yukina remarks and Hina nods fervently.

"Onee-chan has been lookin’ all muguu too! Is everything okay?" Hina adds with concern and Lisa smiles awkwardly.

"Um, yeah! Everything's fine. There's just been this tense atmosphere as of late, but everything's completely fine." Lisa answers vaguely. She can feel her cheeks warm at the statement, knowing exactly why things have been weird.

She was trying to implement Moca's advice, but just the thought of talking to Sayo about  _ that _ made her feel self conscious and she wouldn’t act like herself. And whenever they would kiss, she would be too nervous to spice things up. It didn't help that Sayo seemed to be a lot more stiff as of late.

"Oh? Do you wanna talk about it?" Hina asks, tilting her head curiously. When Lisa looks around her surroundings nervously, she suggests, "We can use the student council room if you need privacy. No one's in there at this time except for me anyways!"

Lisa smiles gratefully at that. "You know what? That'd be nice, actually." When Yukina raises an eyebrow, she adds, "I, uh, don't know if Yukina should sit in on this one though."

Yukina narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Oh? I thought we were best friends, Lisa."

Lisa groans when she says that. Of course Yukina would use the best friend card right now.

"It's not that! I just know you'll be uncomfortable with what I'm going to be talking about."

"Does it matter? You're my best friend and if you're acting strange I'd rather not be kept in the dark. Even more so if it affects your performance in practice. Which, thankfully, it hasn’t."

"Student council room it is then!" Hina interrupts cheerfully and she drags both Lisa and Yukina, who are fortunately quick enough to grab their own lunches before being launched into the halls with Hina. "It should be fine Lisachi! You two are besties after all~."

Lisa blinks when she suddenly finds herself seated in the student council room. Yukina just keeps quiet, giving Lisa a pointed look as she starts eating her lunch.

"So? What's up Lisachi?" Hina inquires and Lisa starts to sweat a little. When she's unresponsive, Hina continues, "Does it have to do with what Moca-chan was talking to me about this morning?"

Lisa blushes heavily at that and exclaims, "She told you what now?!"

"Somethin' about how you want to do boppin’ things with onee-chan." Hina responds casually and Yukina tilts her head.

"By things, do you mean…"

"Yup! Lisachi wants to do the diddly doo!" Hina explains with a grin and Lisa wonders how Hina was completely fine with it. She thought she would have been more protective or at least show some sort of embarrassment.

"Diddly doo?"

"Yeah! She wants to woohoo with onee-chan!"

"Woohoo?"

"She wants onee-chan to take her to PoundTown!" 

"PoundTown?"

"Hm, or maybe onee-chan wants her to be the one to take her to PoundTown?"

"What is this PoundTown? Is this a place?"

"It can be~!"

If it were another situation, Lisa would laugh at Yukina saying such words. But because they were here to talk about  _ that _ , Lisa slumps into her seat. She tries to ignore the heat rising to her face Yukina when she looks at her with confusion.

"What does she mean, Lisa?" Yukina inquires earnestly and Lisa hides behind her hands.

"Um, I kinda want to do...adult things with Sayo." Lisa explains and peeks through her hands, noticing Yukina's raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Guess I can't say I'm surprised, considering the bathroom break rule." Yukina comments as she continues to eat her food, "I thought the two of you were going to break up with the way you have been acting lately. Now  _ that  _ i s something I would be concerned with. Should that be the case, I doubt Roselia will be the same, and not in the good way."

"Wait a second," Lisa deflects as she looks at Hina, who gives Lisa her full attention, "how are you fine with me doing...things with your sister? Shouldn't you be embarrassed or something?"

Hina just guffaws at that, waving her off, "Ehe~ am I supposed to feel that way? Onee-chan really needs to loosen up, she's always so uptight! If anything, I know she'll be more boppin'!"

Lisa looks at Hina with wonder—she truly was unique in all aspects.

"So do you need help with anything?" Hina brings up as she munches on her lunch. "If you want me to leave the house or get my parents to go out for a night, I can do that!"

"My parents actually won't be here this weekend." Lisa states with a sheepish smile. Yukina chokes on her water at that, having to clear her throat as Lisa helps her.

"Duly noted." Yukina says and Lisa sends her an apologetic look. "Don't mind me. I'll be sure to close my curtains and play loud music so I won’t hear any unwarranted noises."

"T-Thanks Yukina." Lisa replies with a strained smile, "I was going to tell you later today, but it’s kind of hard to bring up. And I know you're not comfortable with PDA so I wasn’t sure if I should tell you the full truth or not."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about me." Yukina waves her off and Lisa gives her a puzzled look. "I'm used to it now. The two of you are...hm, how do I word this? Cute. Like Momo and Kuro."

"Who's Momo and Kuro?" Hina pipes in and Lisa giggles.

"These two cats at the park Yukina always sees. Momo always lets Yukina pet her, but it took some time for Kuro to warm up. They're always together and Yukina always finds them cuddled up!"

"That's so cute!"

"I find that having a different perspective on PDA has made me more resilient."

"So do you just think of people as cats now Yukina-chan?"

"Not necessarily. It's kind of hard to explain."

Lisa lets the two converse for a bit and takes the chance to start eating, smiling softly at how much Yukina has opened up. There was a time where Lisa was her only friend and Yukina was more than content with that. But with Roselia, she was able to be more comfortable with other people. It made her feel happy, especially since Yukina was getting a bit more social. Only a little bit, otherwise she wouldn't be the Yukina she knew and loved. Music was always first, after all.

"Oh right! I forgot why we're really here." Hina exclaims after a while, "So the two of you are hanging out tonight? Good luck, Lisachi~!"

"Thanks, Hina." Lisa responds with a grateful smile. Sure it was weird that she was supporting her with what she was about to do with her sister, but it was good to know that she didn't want to break them apart or anything. The last drama she watched ended up like that.

"Maybe I should just go out tonight." Yukina wonders absentmindedly. "I don't want my presence to bother the two of you after all."

"Ooo~! I'm watching a stage play with Aya-chan and Himari-chan tonight. Wanna come along?" Hina brings up with a huge grin. "The vocals are  _ amazing _ ! Are you familiar with the play  _ Starlight _ ?"

" _ Starlight _ ? I know very little of stage plays, but I suppose different types of media may be beneficial. Maybe I will be inspired to write something new."

"Exactly! I'll text them right now~. It's gonna be so boppin'!"

"What type of play is it?"

"It's a tragedy, but the lead roles are so zappin' together." Hina pauses for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face as she squints her eyes at Yukina, "One of the leads kinda sounds like you actually. But anyways, we think they're dating!"

"Oh? Wouldn't that be detrimental should they have other roles in which they are not casted as lovers?"

"Well, they're professionals so I think they'd be fine with that. But listen to this, Aya-chan says—"

Lisa watches her two friends converse with amusement. She never thought there would be a day where Yukina would be interested in something other than music, much less going out with other people. It warmed her to see her best friend develop throughout the years.

As she continues to eat, she receives a text. At seeing who messaged her, Lisa blushes and once again, she is reminded of what might happen later that night. 

She silently prays to the gods above for good luck. She really is going to need it.

...

Sayo paces around her room nervously, checking her phone every couple of seconds to look at the time and lament at what might transpire later. With a stressed huff, she walks goes to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and making sure she looks proper.

After brushing her hair and straightening her navy blue button up shirt for the nth time, she sighs and goes back to her room. She starts to pace again. She already took a shower, she can't take another one to clear her head lest she run out of time.

She thinks about what has happened ever since asking Rinko, Arisa, and Misaki for advice. True to her word, she tried to create a comfortable atmosphere in order to ask Lisa about going further in their relationship. But how can she set such a mood when she herself was feeling tense?

Lisa was also acting up lately. She seemed to be nervous around her, avoiding eye contact or tensing up when it came to physical contact, especially when they would kiss. She'd wave it off each time with an excuse, although something didn't seem to add up. In fact, it astonished Sayo considering how clingy Lisa could get at times. It made her wonder...

An abrupt knock on her door jolts her from her thoughts, and Sayo hesitantly says, "Come in."

Hina pops her head from the door and sends her a worried look. "Onee-chan! Are you okay? It's too quiet, I thought you were going to practice your guitar before heading out to Lisachi's place."

"I was going to," Sayo admits as she sits down on her bed and plays with her hands, "but I suppose I'm too nervous to do so."

Hina walks in and closes the door behind her, sitting next to her sister and taking her hand. She squeezes it reassuringly, and Sayo gives her a small smile. She's grateful that her relationship with Hina was better. Her inferiority complex was still there, lingering in the outskirts of her mind, but she knows that Hina really wants nothing but the best for her. It was hard not to believe after Lisa recounted all the times Hina wanted to know more about her.

Sayo frowns at the thought of her girlfriend, and all of her anxiety starts rushing back in again.

"Is somethin’ up? You're lookin’ all muguu again." Hina inquires and Sayo bites her lip.

"As you know, I will be visiting Imai-san tonight. We are going to watch a movie." Sayo says and Hina nods, "But things have been tense as of late. I find it hard to focus around her, and it seems like there's something on her mind as well."

"A movie sounds boppin'! But do you know why things have been all muguu?" Hina asks as she acts curious. She already knows why the two were acting the way they were, but she couldn't let Sayo know that—this was something her sister had to do on her own. All she could do was comfort and encourage her like she did with Lisa.

"I don't know. What if," Sayo starts worriedly before taking a deep breath, "what if she doesn't like me anymore? And that's why the atmosphere seems so strange? She said her parents won't be there this weekend. What if she's going to break up with me since they won't be there to see me cry like a fool? Oh gods, knowing myself I probably said something to make her dislike me. Classic Sayo."

Hina shakes her head ardently. "No way, onee-chan! Lisachi is a lot more boppin' ever since the two of you started going out. She seemed excited about tonight too!"

Sayo hesitantly looks at Hina, biting her lip in anxiety. "Is that so?"

"We hung out together at lunch today! Just try to calm down, onee-chan. I'm sure if you just act like your usual zappin' self then everything's gonna be okay! You’ve always been so cool and confident after all." Hina reassures with a warm smile. When her phone rings, she sends her an apologetic look and picks it up.

"Hello? Aya-chan? We're meeting up at Hawaza Cafe? Okay! I'll tell Yukina-chan~." Hina says before ending the call and sending a text to Yukina. Sayo momentarily forgets about her predicament.

"Minato-san is joining the three of you tonight?" Sayo asks and Hina nods, shooting her a wide grin.

"Yeah! It's gonna be so zappin'~! It's too good to miss with these lead roles. I invited Yukina-chan because she's never seen a stage play before and that's totally not boppin'. I'm sure she'll be inspired!" Hina responds excitedly and Sayo slowly nods.

If Lisa's parents  _ and _ Yukina weren't going to be there, then maybe she could…

"Speaking of which, I should probably head out soon." Hina points out and gives Sayo a hug. She hugs her sister back and finds herself calming down. "Everything's gonna be alright onee-chan."

"Thanks, Hina." Sayo responds softly and the two break apart. When Hina gives her a bright smile, she finds that she can’t resist the urge to send her one of her own.

"I'll be leaving then." Hina says as she gets up and sends her a peace sign. "See ya, onee-chan!"

Sayo chuckles at her antics and says her goodbyes. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

Hina was right. Everything was going to be fine. She just needs to stop overthinking things. She needs to be cool and confident like she always is, just like Hina said.

So Sayo gets up and steels herself. She's going to do it. She swears she won't back down this time. And with that, she goes outside her room and texts Lisa that she was on her way.

...

The trip to Lisa's house was uneventful, but when she arrives and Lisa opens the door, Sayo has to remember to breathe.

For a moment, it's like the world stops. She can't help but take notice of the loose purple shirt her girlfriend was wearing, how low of a cut the top had. If she moved close enough, Sayo was sure she would be able to see something she shouldn't. And those white shorts she was wearing weren't helping her rather unchaste thoughts. They were a lot shorter than Sayo had ever seen, and she found herself staring at her legs against her own volition. It was as if they went on for miles.

"Sayo?"

Sayo blinks and remembers where she is. She feels a blush forming at being caught and clears her throat.

"I apologize. Something was on my mind." Sayo responds stiffly, but Lisa just giggles.

"It's okay. Come on in!" Lisa says with a warm smile. She moves to allow Sayo in and closes the door behind her. When Sayo enters, she finds that the TV is on. "Do you want anything to drink? Water? Tea?" She pauses for a moment to give Sayo a knowing smile, "Soda?"

Sayo flushes at that. Lisa knows her too well. 

"Soda would be wonderful." Sayo responds as casually as she could, taking a seat and idly watching the commercials.

"I also baked some cookies for tonight!" Lisa calls out from the kitchen and Sayo hums appreciatively. Lisa's cookies always calmed her down.

"That sounds amazing." Sayo comments and Lisa arrives shortly with the snacks and drinks. She sets them down on the table in front and Sayo takes a cookie, munching away as Lisa curls herself up next to her.

Lisa giggles when Sayo relaxes into her, taking a sip of her water as she continues to watch the TV. Sayo momentarily breaks apart to drink some soda before moving back into place, mindlessly putting an arm around Lisa's shoulder.

The air isn't tense like recent situations, Sayo finds. It seems like Hina's words really helped. She leans closer to Lisa and asks, "What are we watching today?"

"They're showing this super cute romance movie!" Lisa responds enthusiastically and Sayo hums in amusement, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just think it's adorable how much you like romance." Sayo replies without a thought but blushes when she realizes what she said.

"Not as cute as you are around dogs." Lisa retorts with a playful smile. Sayo tries to retaliate but is interrupted by a rather loud commercial.

_ "This movie is presented to you by: Hello Happy World!" _

Sayo and Lisa both blink at that.

"When did Hello Happy World do commercials?" Lisa wonders and Sayo shrugs.

_ "This movie is sure to make you smile!" Kokoro exclaims with an animated grin.  _

_ Behind her, Kaoru and Hagumi are smiling widely but Kanon looks like she’s trying her best not to be nervous. Michelle just stands in front of her turntable, waving at the camera as Kokoro talks.  _

_ "But before that, let's sing together to get everyone excited!" _

Hello Happy World proceeds to perform "Happiness Happy Magical". Kaoru and Hagumi seem to be having the time of their lives while Kanon looks like her nerves are getting the best of her as the song progresses, but surprisingly plays the drums along the best perfectly. Sayo can't tell how Misaki feels considering how she's wearing the Michelle mascot, but she thinks that she's probably in the same state as Kanon. It wasn’t everyday that a high school student filmed for a commercial after all.

The song seems to be a shortened version and when it's over, the movie starts. Lisa just stares at the screen in astonishment before looking at Sayo.

"I mean, "Happiness Happy Magical" is a cute song, but if they wanted to hype us up then wouldn't they go with "Worldwide Treasure"?" Lisa remarks.

"The one where Tsurumaki-san raps?" Sayo asks and Lisa nods, "I suppose they could have gone with that, but I don’t think the lyrics apply."

"Did Kanon or Misaki say anything about doing a commercial?"

"No, although the two did seem to be tired last week."

A loud noise erupts from the TV and the two are pulled back into the screen. Sayo tries her best not to blush at the sappy scenes throughout the movie, but Lisa seems to be eating it up.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Lisa gushes as the main character sings a song he made for the girl.

"I suppose." Sayo nonchalantly comments and Lisa nudges her playfully.

"So you wouldn't appreciate it if I made a song for you?" Lisa asks and Sayo feels her face warm up at the thought.

"W-Well, I would. But you and I know what happened the last time you tried to write a song." Sayo retorts, fighting hard to keep an indifferent face when Lisa pouts.

"H-Hey! It was my first time writing lyrics." Lisa sulks and Sayo chuckles. She kisses her cheek, hoping it'll make her feel better.

"I know. You did it to try to help Minato-san, and we all appreciate that. You’ve always been a hard worker and I admire that about you." Sayo says softly and Lisa blushes. She moves closer and hides her face into Sayo's neck.

"You're being mean." Lisa responds with a muffled voice and Sayo hums in amusement.

"How so?"

"Cause you say the sweetest things without warning." Lisa answers as she peeks up, her eyelashes fluttering as she does so. From the corner of her eye, Sayo can see Lisa's lace bra and feels her heart beat just a little bit faster.

The moment is interrupted by a sudden noise from the TV. The two blink and look away, focusing on the TV instead. To think they would get cockblocked by a movie.

The two find that the commercials are on again, so Lisa picks up the empty glasses and eats the last cookie.

"Do you want some more soda or cookies?"

"I'm fine. May I have some water instead?"

"Of course!"

When Lisa leaves, Sayo remembers what she had planned for that night. She starts to feel nervous again and gets up, making a beeline towards the restroom to calm herself down.

"Imai-san, I will be using the restroom." Sayo mentions and Lisa voices her acknowledgement.

She goes into the restroom and washes her hands. After a brief moment of consideration, she brushes her teeth using the toothbrush she left from the last time she visited. 

When she gets back to the living room, Lisa is back on the couch and the two waters are on the table. Sayo picks up the glass and takes a sip before leaning back, putting her arm around Lisa as she burrows into her once again. At a certain commercial, Lisa starts to tear up. Sayo looks at her, slightly concerned but more confused.

"Why are you crying?" Sayo inquires somewhat incredulously and Lisa sniffs.

"I just think it's so beautiful how much they love each other." Lisa answers and Sayo's brows furrow with bewilderment.

"This is a commercial." Sayo starts but pauses as she looks at the TV with perplexity, "For a toaster."

"B-But all the things the couple had to go through to get it!" Lisa exclaims and tears up a bit more. Sayo just laughs softly at her behavior and kisses her head.

"I should have known you would get emotional. Are you sure we should continue watching this movie?"

"Of course! We watched half of it already and I'm dying to know the ending."

Sayo hums in amusement, the mirth present in her eyes as Lisa tightens her grip on her. The two remain quiet when the movie starts again. They make various comments and observations throughout the movie and when it ends, Lisa breaks apart from Sayo to stretch a bit. Sayo finds her eyes drift downwards to the skin revealed when Lisa's shirt lifts up and blushes. Lisa seems to be oblivious and plops back down next to her with a smile.

"So was the movie good?" Lisa asks and Sayo nods, not able to trust her own voice. "C'mon, you have to tell me some things you liked so I know you didn’t think it was boring. I'd feel bad if you watched a whole movie with me but didn't enjoy it."

"I thought the movie was entertaining enough. I quite liked the little gestures the protagonist made towards the love interest." Sayo recalls once she is able to get her mind off of how soft Lisa's skin seemed to be. Romance wasn't really her genre—she rarely watched movies, actually—but she didn’t mind watching it. "I'm not particularly fond of receiving flowers myself since I don't know how to take care of them, but the character seemed to enjoy it."

"Right? And the way he looked at her was just so dreamy." Lisa enthuses with a happy sigh. But then she blinks and checks her phone, biting her lip when she saw how late it was.

"Say, Sayo, do you want to stay over? It's late and I don't want you to go home at this time." Lisa points out with a worried look and Sayo nervously gulps. She nods and Lisa grins. "Great! Do you want to get ready for bed now? Or do you just want to hang out in my room? There's these really cute videos of dogs I was looking at before you came."

At Sayo's wide eyes and rapid nods, Lisa laughs warmly. She gets up and holds Sayo's hand, chattering away as they head towards her room. Sayo was initially thinking about the dogs at first, but as they go up the steps she realizes she has a front seat to Lisa's...posterior. She can't help but focus on that instead, mesmerized by the way they swayed tantalizingly. The fact that Lisa was in the dance club made her wonder just how firm they were. She inwardly shudders at the thought that she might find out soon—if Lisa would have her, that is.

When they get to Lisa's room, Lisa takes out her laptop and moves the table closer to the bed, placing the device on it. They sit on the bed and Lisa wraps her hand around Sayo's, leaning into her as she does so. She hits the play button but Sayo's mind is somewhere else at the moment.

Lisa eventually notices that Sayo isn't watching, so she turns to look at her. She freezes at the unreadable look on Sayo's face and blushes. The laptop lays forgotten as the two look at each other.

"Sayo?" Lisa asks meekly and Sayo is broken out of her trance. Despite this, she still continues to look at Lisa with an expression Lisa could only describe as heated.

"Yes?" Sayo responds, her voice a tad bit lower than usual.

"Are you okay?" Lisa questions gently as she leans closer, deliberately pressing her chest against her arm. She notices Sayo's eyes trail down for a brief moment before darting back up. Lisa knows exactly what she was looking at and decides to test the waters. She licks her lips and feels her heart race when Sayo's eyes are focused on them.

"Sayo..." Lisa breathes with poorly hidden desire as she moves closer and she sees the exact moment Sayo's will breaks.

"Imai-san, can I?" Sayo asks as she moves forward and Lisa nods. 

Sayo presses her lips against hers and slowly rests her free hand on Lisa's hip. She squeezes lightly and Lisa groans. Sayo takes the chance to press her tongue inside, making Lisa turn more towards her and tangle one of her hands in her hair. They break apart for a moment to breathe before getting right back into it.

Sayo lets go of Lisa's hand to place it on her thigh, rubbing it gently to try and evoke a reaction. Lisa immediately moans and shifts forward, somehow making her way into Sayo's lap. Sayo slips one of her hands underneath her shirt and groans at how soft Lisa's skin was.

Their lips meld and move to a rhythm they've perfected over the past months. Lisa paws at Sayo's shirt, trying to take it off to no avail. She separates from Sayo briefly and gasps when Sayo moves to her neck, biting and sucking in a way that made her tremble. She shudders as she continues to unbutton her shirt but becomes impatient, ripping the last couple of buttons as she pulls the shirt apart.

Lisa tries to apologize but is distracted when Sayo tightens her grip and growls deeply. She inhales sharply at the sound and feels herself get even more aroused. Still, she tries to accomplish her goal and succeeds in distracting Sayo enough to take off her shirt, placing her hands on her abs once the garment is thrown away. She curses quietly when she feels her flex, massaging the toned muscles and memorizing every nook and cranny.

Eventually Sayo runs out of patience as well and moves away to take off Lisa's shirt. Lisa complies and doesn't have the time to feel embarrassed when she sees the predatory look on Sayo's face.

"Imai-san…" Sayo murmurs lowly as she moves in to kiss her again and Lisa groans at the way she says her name. Lisa grinds against her, trying to alleviate some of her arousal. It doesn't help, especially when Sayo's hands move from her waist to her breasts. She squeezes them but wants to feel more, so she trails her hands behind Lisa's back to unclip her bra.

Lisa gasps when she feels her bra fall off and moans when Sayo starts to leave kisses down her neck. She whimpers lightly when Sayo's lips reach a nipple, alternating between biting and sucking. But when one of Sayo's hands find its way to her ass, firmly pressing and squeezing the flesh, Lisa doesn’t resist the urge to moan in approval.

"Sayo~" Lisa whines pleadingly. Lisa wants—no, she needs more. Sayo seems to recognize this and pushes her down onto the bed. Her lips find its way to Lisa's neck again as she grinds her hips against hers.

"You're so beautiful." Sayo mumbles into her ear and Lisa quivers. She brings one of her hands up to Sayo's hair and pulls lightly, loving the way she inhales suddenly. This time Sayo’s the one who initiates the kiss and immediately deepens it. When Sayo's hands seem to be glued to her waist, Lisa guides them to the button of her shorts.

Sayo takes the hint and breaks off the kiss to take them off. Lisa bites her lip in anticipation but she feels that it's unfair. She rises up to unbutton Sayo's pants and Sayo moves accordingly. They mindlessly throw the clothes somewhere before locking their lips together once again.

Lisa groans into Sayo's mouth when Sayo's hands wander. She places them around her ass, her thumbs playing with the edge of her underwear. Sayo moves away momentarily to rest her forehead against hers. She looks into her eyes and whispers, "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

"Then do it." Lisa taunts and becomes unbearably wet when Sayo's expression darkens.

Sayo almost rips her panties off and immediately notices just how wet she is. Her eyes catch every detail, from the noticeable patch on Lisa’s panties to the trail of nectar that follows it when she takes it off. Lisa watches her lick her lips and a whimper escapes at the hungry look on her face.

Fortunately Sayo has enough of a mind to get Lisa a pillow to rest her head on. Lisa wants to voice her appreciation but is abruptly interrupted when she feels Sayo’s fingers gently rub against her slit. She immediately moans and pushes up against her for more contact. She pulls Sayo down to kiss her but finds that she can’t for long—not when Sayo slowly slips her middle finger inside. She gasps at the sensation and bites Sayo’s neck in response. She sucks hard when Sayo starts to move in and out, gradually increasing her pace.

"Do you like it like this?" Sayo breathes into her ear and Lisa mewls.

"Y-Yes, Sayo, m-more!" Lisa cries and Sayo complies, adding another finger into the mix.

Lisa’s so wet that it slips in easily and Sayo feels herself get more excited at Lisa’s reactions. Lisa starts to move her hips against her fingers, doing her best to move along with her rhythm.

"You’re so perfect." Sayo murmurs as she presses a kiss to Lisa’s neck and bites her lip when she feels Lisa’s walls squeeze.

"Mhm, Sayo~" Lisa moans, clawing Sayo’s shoulders as she tries to deal with the intensity of the situation. Sayo groans at the action, raising the tempo as she moves her fingers faster. Lisa seems to be reacting well to her remarks, so Sayo allows herself to vocalize her thoughts.

"I love the sounds you make." Sayo whispers against her ear, enjoying the sounds the bassist makes when she does, "Do you hear how wet you are?" Lisa just groans loudlyin response. "No one is here. Let it all out."

True to Sayo’s word, a wet smacking noise can be heard every time her fingers are deep inside. Lisa can’t take it anymore. She grabs Sayo’s face and kisses her roughly, trying to grind her clit against her palm whenever she could. The simulation is too much, it’s too good.

Meanwhile Sayo’s other hand is everywhere, caressing and massaging every part of Lisa’s body. At one moment it pays attention to her breast, at another it’s palming her ass.

"Imai-san," Sayo groans as she breaks the kiss, staring at the bassist almost pleadingly, "I want to taste you."

Lisa feels her heart race faster at the thought and manages to nod. She watches with anticipation as Sayo takes her fingers out and feels embarrassed when she sees how wet they are. 

But Sayo doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, she licks and sucks the juices off of her fingers. Lisa almost bites her own tongue at the sight of Sayo’s tongue wrapping around her fingers, making sure to take in every last drop. Her eyes focus on her girlfriend's tongue and holds her breath in anticipation.

It was only recently that Lisa started having dirty thoughts and fantasies about Sayo. It was hard not to when her girlfriend had not only the body of a goddess, but the dedication of an overachiever. Hina always liked to gush about how good Sayo was with English, and now she was finally going to find out just how good she was with her tongue. 

Sayo proceeds to move down and spreads Lisa’s legs, making eye contact as she does so. Lisa shudders at the feel of her warm breath against her slit and grips the sheets tightly in suspense. When Sayo gives a tentative lick, Lisa inhales sharply. Sayo becomes emboldened at her reaction, moving her tongue in a way she thought felt pleasurable.

Sayo finds that she can’t get enough of Lisa’s taste. It was tangy and tasted a bit like pineapples, but she loves it. She moves her tongue faster, rougher. She laps whatever juices spill out and wraps her hands around her thighs, keeping Lisa’s legs wide open. She inwardly moans when one of Lisa’s hands finds its way to her hair, pushing her closer. 

Sayo continues to massage patterns with her mouth and feels her face getting wet from how aroused Lisa was. She welcomes the sensation and drinks her up, alternating between swiping up and down with broad strokes and pushing her tongue in and out. 

Sayo can feel Lisa getting close. It shows in the way her legs shake, in the way her breathing becomes unstable. When Sayo looks up to see her reaction, she finds Lisa panting and mewling with an arm over her head. Sayo moves up slightly to graze Lisa’s clit with her tongue and repeats the motion when Lisa gasps.

"S-Sayo, right there!" Lisa pleads and Sayo complies. She shifts one of her hands so she can insert her fingers again. She adds one slowly and then another when she feels how easy it is. She circles her tongue around her clit and grunts softly when she feels Lisa pull her hair.

"God, Sayo, I’m getting close." Lisa whines and Sayo increases her intensity and tempo, motivated by her reactions despite the strain on her wrist. It only takes a couple more pumps before Lisa unravels, moaning loudly as she comes undone.

Lisa shakes and shivers when she feels Sayo slip her fingers out. She pulls the guitarist towards her and kisses her deeply, her heart pounding when she tastes herself. 

When she pulls away, she tries to touch Sayo’s cheek but it’s covered with her substance. She feels slightly embarrassed and straightens up. At Sayo’s inquisitive look, Lisa smiles sheepishly and grabs a napkin from the table to clean up her face. But when she gets a proper look at the state her girlfriend is in, Lisa feels a switch inside activate.

"We’re not finished yet." Lisa mumbles as she sends Sayo a burning look. It reminds Sayo of how wet she still is and she bites her lip. Lisa throws the napkin away somewhere and moving her hands behind Sayo’s back. She gives Sayo a sly smile as she swiftly takes off her bra and motions for her to sit up so she can take off her panties. Sayo goes along with it and moves so the last piece of clothing could be taken away.

Sayo blushes when she sees Lisa’s appreciative look, scanning her body thoroughly. She tries not back away when Lisa leans in.

"You did  _ so _ good earlier, it’s only fair for me to return the favor." Lisa purrs and Sayo almost comes at the look in her eyes. Lisa stops for a moment and looks at her thoughtfully. With a suggestive smile, she proposes, "Sit on my face."

"Y-You want me to do what?" Sayo stutters and mentally berrates herself when she does. Wasn't she supposed to be the cool and confident one here?

"I said," Lisa drawls with a smouldering look as she pulls Sayo towards her, "to sit on my face." 

Sayo seems to be uncertain. "What if I hurt you?"

"Don't worry about hurting me. It'll be fine." Lisa reassures.

"O-Okay." Sayo concedes when Lisa lays back down. She knows her face is burning right now, but that's not the only thing that was burning at the moment.

She carefully situates herself above Lisa despite her embarrassment amplifying with each movement she makes. When she feels Lisa's breath she has to bite back a gasp.

Lisa grabs her ass, appreciating its firmness as she gently pulls Sayo closer to her. She places a kiss against Sayo's slit, keeping the guitarist in place when she feels her tremble. She starts to mouth at her entrance, alternating between using her tongue and lips to swallow the rain falling from above.

She hears Sayo moan when she increases pressure and opens her eyes to look at her expression. But she can't—not when Sayo is hunched over and panting loudly.

"Imai-san…" Sayo breathes and Lisa closes her eyes, continuing her minstriations. She uses one of her hands to tease Sayo's ass, massaging the firm flesh and cherishing the fact that her girlfriend worked out often. 

Lisa breaks apart to whisper, "Don't hold back."

Sayo instantly whimpers at the statement, shivering as she feels Lisa's tongue circle around her clit. Lisa focuses on that spot for a moment, swiping her tongue in a way she thought would feel good, before moving slightly down to push her tongue inside. She pushes as far as she can before working her way back to her clit. She snakes her fingers to her slit, making sure to have a tight grip on Sayo's hips with her free hand. She rubs against her opening before pushing inside with a finger. When Sayo gasps, she proceeds to insert another one, gently stirring up Sayo's insides to the best of her ability.

Sayo moans loudly at the action, unable to stop herself from grinding against Lisa's face. She can't help but hold the top of Lisa's head, pushing her to the spot she needed her to touch the most. Lisa quickly understands and applies more force to her clit. She flicks her tongue back and forth, loving the way Sayo moves with her tempo.

"Just like that Imai-san." Sayo rasps and Lisa hums in recognition. At the added vibrations, Sayo gasps and shakes. Lisa notices this and starts to hum "Louder", immediately noticing the effect it had on her. She does her best to drink up Sayo's nectar, starting to get obsessed with her taste.

Sayo can't stop rubbing her clit against her tongue and Lisa's neck is starting to hurt. But she ignores the feeling and instead focuses on giving her girlfriend the most pleasure she can. She increases the rhythm of her fingers, working her insides out as she tries to move in tandem with Sayo's grinding.

It is when she curls her fingers to Sayo's g-spot that she elicits a rather loud reaction. Sayo breathes sharply and mewls, making Lisa feel like she's the luckiest girl in the world. She thought it was the hottest thing she has ever heard in her life, alongside Sayo's dirty talking from earlier.

She continues this motion even though her wrist is starting to get tired. She pumps her fingers in and out as fast as she could, trying to get Sayo to her sweet release. Sayo isn't able to handle the intensity of it all and comes moments after, letting out a guttural groan as she does so. Lisa feels her walls convulse around her fingers and slows her minstriations, allowing Sayo to ride out her orgasm. Her legs quiver and tremble, and Lisa listens to Sayo's heavy breathing.

Lisa opens her eyes only to see Sayo still bent over. She presses one last kiss against her clit before taking her fingers out. She's mindful of where she places her hand and pats Sayo's leg with her other. Sayo blinks and moves to get off of Lisa's face, blushing as she does so. When she makes eye contact with Lisa, she notes how wet her face has become. She moves over to get a napkin from the table, cleaning her face like Lisa had done earlier.

When she's done, she puts the napkin away on the table only to find Lisa licking her fingers clean and humming approvingly. She blushes heavily at the sight and has to swallow the block forming in her throat. Once again she feels the heat build up in the pool of her stomach and tries to quell the feeling.

Sayo tries to move closer to Lisa only to come across a very wet spot on the bed. She quickly makes the connection and has to bite her tongue from starting another round.

When Lisa is done cleaning her hand, she pulls Sayo towards her and kisses her. Sayo responds, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Lisa eventually pulls away and drags Sayo down on the bed with her, hugging her closely. She seems to be unaware of how soiled the sheets are.

"Imai-san? Shouldn't we get cleaned up?" Sayo asks and Lisa shakes her head, burrowing herself into Sayo's arms.

"Just for a little bit." Lisa replies as she trails a hand to feel Sayo's muscles, "I know you work out a lot, but I've never actually seen you this close."

"I’ve seen you peeking at me when we change for performances." Sayo points out and Lisa blushes.

"But everyone else is there!" Lisa counters with a pout. "Besides, I’ve never had the chance to feel your muscles."

At Lisa’s hum of appreciation, Sayo flushes. "I suppose I don’t mind indulging you every now and then."

Lisa giggles at that and leans in to kiss Sayo slowly, as if she wanted to take the time to savor the moment. When she pulls away, she feels a wet spot on the bed and cringes.

"We should probably change the sheets." Lisa points out and Sayo blushes.

"We should shower as well."

"Together?" Lisa asks eagerly and Sayo hesitates, so Lisa uses her puppy eyes. 

Unfortunately for Lisa, Sayo’s mind has cleared up after what they just did. "Your bathroom can only fit one person."

Lisa pouts again and Sayo feels compelled to make her feel better. So she kisses her chastely and adds, "Should the situation arise in which we can shower together and have a larger bathroom at our disposal, then I suppose we can."

Lisa beams at Sayo and hugs her, only to jolt at coming across the sticky spot on the bed. She inwardly sighs at cutting short their cuddling time, but she has to wash the sheets before they get even more dirty. So she gets up and stretches, not missing the way Sayo looks at her.

"You know, with the way you’re looking at me, it seems like you want to start another round." Lisa teases and Sayo blushes at being caught.

"I...will admit that I want to, but it is getting quite late." Sayo hesitantly responds, but it seems like logic has taken over her mind once again. "If we shower later tonight, we might catch a cold."

Wow, Lisa thinks. Post-nut clarity is actually real. Lisa always thought Moca was just fooling around, but it seems like she wasn’t. 

Still, Lisa focuses on the situation at hand instead, giving Sayo a quick kiss before getting up and going to her dresser to get some clothes. She looks around the room and finds that their clothes have been thrown around haphazardly, blushing at the thought.

It is when Sayo picks up the clothes and puts them into the hamper that Lisa is pulled out of her thoughts. She gives Sayo some clothes with a small smile, giggling when she instantly puts the rather large shirt on.

"Aw, I want to see more naked Sayo~." Lisa teases and Sayo blushes heavily.

"I’d rather not stand around in your room in such a scandalous position." Sayo retorts with embarrassment. "You should go ahead and shower first. I’ll go ahead and wash the sheets. I suppose I can watch those videos you were talking about while I wait for you."

Lisa blinks at that. That’s right. They were supposed to be watching adorable dog videos.

Lisa inwardly shakes her head and proceeds to voice her thanks, leaving to shower and thinking about how amazingly considerate her girlfriend was. When she’s finished, she lets Sayo know and makes sure to dry the sheets when they were done washing.

When they’re ready to go to sleep, they resume their earlier position and cuddle on the bed. Lisa sighs contentedly as she nestled herself in Sayo’s arms.

"You know, I really wanted to go further with our relationship but I didn’t really know how to go about it." Lisa mentions when they get settled and Sayo hums in agreement.

"I did as well. I’m glad we both were ready to do so."

"I wouldn't have minded if you weren’t ready. Are you sure I didn’t push you into doing anything you didn’t want to do?"

"Of course not, Imai-san. I quite enjoyed what we did today."

"Enjoyed, huh?" Lisa starts with a suggestive tone and before she can continue, Sayo stops her with a chaste kiss.

"As much as I would want to go again, it’s late and we showered earlier." Sayo points out and Lisa pouts.

"Tomorrow?" Lisa asks with a teary expression and Sayo falters, momentarily forgetting that Yukina was Lisa’s neighbor.

"Maybe."

Lisa giggles at that before closing her eyes. She feels herself becoming drowsy and yawns against Sayo’s neck.

"G’night." Lisa mumbles.

"Good night." Sayo responds softly, placing a kiss on the top of Lisa’s head.

Eventually, their breathing evens out. And as the night gets darker and the air becomes colder, the two slowly fall into the realm of dreams in the comfort of each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats a wrap! sorry if its kinda rushed or if anyone was ooc.  
i still have a couple stupid ideas for this series so if any of yall are interested i might post something next weekend  
thanks for reading! as always, kudos and criticisms are much appreciated


End file.
